Flipbook XX
by kyotoprincess
Summary: A collection of sentences, though I don't think you can call it sentneces. Twenty 'small' paragraphs. Dedicated to KyoXSaiFan; Break/Gilbert


This is my little thank you to **KyoXSakiFan** for writing the 'lemon-lemon' part of my story that was about Break and Gilbert. It may not be the best thank-you you've seen but its the thought that counts. I spent like 20 minutes trying to find small words and subjects to help me write all of these.

Technically its not tweny sentences, more like twenty little short paragraphs built from one word. In any case, its bad, haha. I also noticed that the paragraphs go from short small things to large, more detailed items. Sorry, I'm not used to writing like that (short and simple). I think I can only do that if it was drabbles or so. Yeah, and I was going to use noun-adjective-preposition idea but narrowed it down to adjectives only.

Not much to say about the collection of Break&Gilbert-ness other than some go by Break's point of view in third while others go to Gilbert in third and I have some that go first point of view with a certain character (between Break or Gilbert). Yes its a collection of fails~ Enjoy!

* * *

_1) Floating_

When his pink lips cover his, he feels light-free; that Raven, that Gilbert; Break (Xerxes Break) was an insufferable man that always got him riled up (in many ways); but when he kisses him, so softly yet passionately, he feels like he's floating and all he wants are those lips.

_2) Cake_

Sweets, cakes, pies, even plain sugar, Break enjoyed them all. If he could have a life-time supply of sweets or anything that had sugar, he would definitely want it. No doubt about it. But his favorite little treat isn't sweet. In fact, it's quite bitter and sour. He wondered what would happen if he mixed it in cake. Well, he could either think about it or do it. Break chooses to do it.

_3) Flaming_

Its cold outside but the fire is warm, hot, and intense. The windows are a bit fogged up. Gilbert is sitting on a chair, his head up towards the ceiling. Break is helping him (or rather helping himself). Break wishes he could be a bit more quiet, so that he wouldn't wake up anyone in the nearby rooms. But then again, his ears are burning to hear more come out from his mouth.

_4) Balloons_

A bright (and definitely scheming) smile appears on the clown's face. And the bird is staring at him with so much disgust, he could probably boil a pot full of it. Not like he would anyway. Break takes his arm and ties something around it. Its pink and floating around in the air and Gilbert twitches. Gilbert asks what it is (even though he knows what it is). Break answers him by shutting him up, for about ten minutes or so.

_5) Walking_

When Raven hears footsteps near his door, he knows exactly who it is before disappearing somewhere. Because who else goes in his room around midnight? And the stupid weirdo always has some excuse to come into his room before shutting him up, for the rest of the night. Then tomorrow comes.

_6) Squirmy_

Break smirks at Gilbert. He's squirming all over and he acts as if he dislikes. Gilbert is always trying to stop him, using sad pleads that do nothing but invite Break in. Especially if Gilbert is going to use such a delectable whine to get Break to give him more. Oh and he'll gladly give it to him, if he could just stop squirming. And Gilbert says he's the impatient one.

_7) Crayon_

After years of being with him (whether he liked it or not), Gilbert noticed something about him. About Break, that is. He isn't like a pen: he's not serious when push comes to shove and he isn't made to stay in a boring office and write and write. He isn't like a pencil: he doesn't care if he makes a mistake or not and he's too broken to be a pencil any. So Gilbert decides he's a crayon, because that's what fits Break the most. He's fragile but… he's creative and colorful.

_8) Wrathful_

Break looks at Gilbert. Gilbert is angry, wrathful and he's yelling at him about the seal and everything. Ever since he found out, Gilbert never goes near him, unless he wants to rant and yell at him again. Break gets mad too; Gilbert won't leave him alone. Break's never went as far as to have it with all their clothes off. So he wonders why Gilbert is mad. Because a stupid little seal shouldn't be enough to make him that mad. When Gilbert wraps his arms around his shoulders and starts crying on him, then Break realizes, he was never mad at him at all. Gilbert was sad. And so was Break.

_9) Gentle_

Gilbert thinks he's crazy. He should be. He likes listening to Break's voice whisper in his ear. Break is always teasing him, always, but his voice is gentle with him. Even when he gasps his name, he's always gentle. Sometimes, when Break catches Gilbert in a good mood, his arms are already wrapped around him and he's already sleeping on top of him. Gilbert takes notice that they are gentle too. And he doesn't mind the gentleness.

_10) Peaceful_

Break lays his head on the grass. For the first time, he felt peaceful. His arms are supporting his head and the clouds are passing by him. He closes his eyes and lets the atmosphere sink in. His legs, crossed over each other, are high in the air and he's humming some song. When he feels lips on his, he opens his eyes. Gilbert is blushing furiously at his gaze and turns away from him. Break smirks, leaning up to kiss him. Yes, he definitely felt peaceful.

_11) Sinister_

Gilbert looked up the word one time. Sinister- suggesting evil: threatening or suggesting malevolence, menace, or harm. The first thing to come in mind is Break. How he smirks at him that makes shivers go down his spine and how his eye could just light up from nowhere. When Gilbert thinks about it, Break isn't sinister at all. He's just creepy, and a pervert, and erotic, and… probably crazy.

_12) Beautiful_

Gilbert is sleeping next to him. Break is smiling slightly. He should be moving and taking all of Gilbert's clothes and hiding somewhere but he doesn't want to. Maybe its because of how the sun is hitting his face in such an angle, that it highlights his skin and hair. Maybe its because of how he's sleeping; he looks like a small fragile child. Its almost breath-taking that Break doesn't realize that he's leaning in and softly stealing a kiss from the older male.

_13) Sentimental_

Break says that he's so sentimental, its adorable. Gilbert blushes and yells at him, walking away embarrassingly. Gilbert doesn't like when he says embarrassing things to him or make his stomach feel like there's butterflies in it. Whenever they are alone, even if it is by accident, he'll do embarrassing things to Gilbert. For example, Break would kiss him on the head if they were researching. Gilbert doesn't think he mean it (it is Break after all). But Break does mean, very much.

_14) Deviant_

Deviant, he looked up, means different, irregular, unexpected, out of the ordinary, unusual, whatever! Gilbert connects the two. Break is a very deviant person. Popping out of closets and cupboards is something a normal person would not do. Break catches him reading through the dictionary, his eyes lay on the word. Break starts laughing at him while Gilbert blushes furiously and refuses to look at him, closing the book harshly. When Break leans in and takes his lips, Gilbert blushes even more.

_15) Priceless_

Break giggles evilly in the corner. He loves watching young Gilbert's facial expression. Even at the age of twenty-four, he was still stuttering and blushing like a young fourteen-year-old. When he teases him, he's always yelling back half-heartedly. When he pokes his side or play with his hair, he's blushing and shying away from him. When he's in bed, his face is scrunched up in the greatest type of pain (or pleasure) that anyone could have. Priceless.

_16) Breathless_

Sometimes, Break can leave Gilbert breathless. More or less, those times would have to include him and Break doing something sexual of course. Gilbert complains in the beginning but halfway through, he instantly forgets until morning comes. But sometimes, very rarely Gilbert sees Break leave him breathless without anything erotic included. Maybe, he thinks, its because of how the sun highlights every little feature about him. Or… maybe not.

_17) Forever_

Gilbert is the one to believe in these 'forevers'. I, on the other hand, am not .It sounded too sugar-coated, especially coming from me. Forever, I thought, are for people who truly deserve it. I am not one of those people. In fact, I shouldn't be one of those people. People who deserve this 'forever' aren't those who having wasted their lives and drown themselves in sin. But every time I tease him, play with him, poke at him, every time my opinion changes. He seems willing to stay with him, whether he knows it or not. And so I wonder, every now and then of course, if he's willing to stay.. Forever?

_18) Abstract_

Break had a very… abstract way of thinking. That's how Gilbert would describe it.. In nice terms. Sometimes, if not all the time, the way he thinks can drive Gilbert to the edge. Break just has to say it in difficult phrases that never make sense nor shouldn't make sense. Sometimes, he understand what he's saying (and when he does, he regrets it). But after a night of love making, Break tells him the reason why he says things so difficultly and confusingly towards Gilbert. Break says its because he wants to talk to him more. Gilbert blushes and tells him to shut up, turning roughing to the other side. Yes, Break sure did have an abstract way of thinking, says Gilbert.

_19) Warm_

You know what I noticed? One, Raven is so grumpy that he should be forty or something by now. Two, his coat is really warm! I stole his jacket a while ago, while he was doing his paperwork for Pandora (he 'thinks' its mine but whatever). After 3 minutes of wearing his black jacket that makes him look like a depressed child, I noticed that it's extremely warm. I could smell cigarettes and the fabric is fairly soft. I like it and I'm thinking of keeping it (that way, he'll have to wear something else. Maybe a dress… Ahh, I can't get my hopes up yet). I could hear him yell from the hallway as I run with his jacket on. I tell him he has to sleep with me if he wants it. His face is red now… oh well~

_20) Tired_

Gilbert hasn't slept for two days. There are bags under his eyes and he's grumpy. He sitting on the couch with an insufferable Break annoying him to death about his freaking assignments. If it continues, he's gonna punch him. A lump lands on his shoulder and he sees a patch of white on his shoulder. It takes a while for Gilbert to finally notice it was Break and that… he's sleeping on him. If Gilbert wasn't tired, he would've pushed him away instead of falling asleep against him.


End file.
